


Double Fakeness

by Neyah444



Series: A Hope For All 'verse [4]
Category: A Hope For All
Genre: Body Language, Disguise, Frustration, Gen, Intentions, Magic, Reading, fakeness, lying, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never had problems with reading anyone till him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Fakeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boundless Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446483) by [DrH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH). 



> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #11: Lie To Me.

Hilde’s thoughts turned back to Sichar again and again. She had never had problems with reading anyone till him. This talent wasn’t all about magic, but about body language and the blond was the master of disguises, perfectly in control of his body that never betrayed him.

She wished that he would consciously lie to her. Maybe beyond the layers of the double fakeness something would reveal his true intentions. But Sichar was the straightest, most honest man she knew. He just intentionally hid and chose to remain a mystery.

This frustrated the princess. Perhaps she should trick him into lying.


End file.
